dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
WA7U161 B01’s Round 2 (+Semifinals) Loser Bracket
Description WA7U161 B01’s Round 2 and Semifinal Loser Bracket for the fighters to get a chance to redame there victor Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHE! DBX! Fight The chaos all starts at the top of a snowy mountain SMG4 and Mario made it to the top SMG4: wha, where are we? Mario:Does this place have Spaghett? Cirno spots the 2 morons Cirno: eye’m teh strongest, Im Cirno. Mario: Oh Magic Tooth Fairy, what does 1+1 equa? Cirno: uhh... 9, obviously Mario: GENIUUUUUUUS! SMG4: Finally found someone with your intelegence, eh Mario? Cirno: No, I shall not be distracte! Cirno throws an icicle at Marios head, and Mario falls down Mario: SMG4, DONT TOUCH MAH SPAGHETTIIIIIIIIIII! SMG4: Mario, I shall avenge you Mario: Im not dead, im just stupid! FIGHT Cinro uses icile dall on SMG4. It doesn’t do anything SMG4: Imma so hungr, im glad a saved this burrit. SMG4 eats the burrito and gets Diarrhea A giant laser comes out on SMG4s butt and kills Cirno SMG4: Well, that was extremly painfull, but i fell alot better now K.O. CIRNO IS DEAD! Meanwhile, on the bottom of the mountaiN in Snowdin Sans is going to get some ketchup, while Shrek is shopping for Onions Shrek is holding up the check-out line Sans is tired of his bullcrap He throws a bone at the back of Shreks neck Shrek: WHAT ARE YE DOIN! Sans: YOUR HOLDING UP THE LINE! Shrek: WELL IM THROUGH WITH YOU! FIGHT! Shrek runs up and is about to RKO Shrek, but sans grabs him with his telekinesis thing He throws him around the store, he ends up in the frozen food eil Sans is there aswell Shrek: YOU! ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR! Shrek: *whispers* This is the part where you run away Sans gets a giant Gaster Blaster and blast Shrek into bits K.O. SHREK IS DED! and somewhere near there there, is a new school with a literature club Wario forced Waluigi to join Waluigi opens the doors to the club Someone in the end of the room throws a pen at his forehead Waluigi dodges with his incredibly fast reflexes Waluigi: You challenge Waluigi, Challenge accepted Monika: SILENCE, I KEEL YOU! FIGHT! Waluigi hits a Bob’om with his tennis racket and hits Monika Monika is injured, but not dead Monika thies to stab Waluigi, but Waluigi kicks the knife out of her hands Waluigikicks Monika all the way into the moon. K.O. Waluigi: Im tired of these Yandere things or whatever there called. MONIKA IS DED! SMG4 is climbing down the mountai, while Sans is coming home with 169 bottles of ketchup SMG4 and Sans bunp into each other SMG4: Hey! Watch where tour going! Sans: Sorry man! SMG4: Wait a minute, ARE YOU SANS! Sans: Yep SMG4: Oh man, Wanna be Friends Waluigi sneaks up behind Sans and hits his head off with a tennis racket K.O. SANS IS DEAD! Waluigi: WAHAHA! SMG4: Hey, he was almost the only friend i had that wasn’t an idiot Waluigi: Too bad! WALUIGI TIME! (you can read this battle here) K.O. SMG4 IS DEAD Results THE WINNER IS...... WALUIGI! Category:WA7U161 B01’s Tournament Category:Battle Royales Category:WA7U161 B01